Phantoms Final March
by Flameshield
Summary: "You take care of her father, and I will take care of her." "I will do so proudly, My Queen." Two spirits unite to help battle a coming darkness, a darkness that has already taken down the Princess and burden the Hero. Yet will their intervention be in time to save the land of the coming army, or will Hyrule's weaken state from Ganondorf's attack take down the magical Kingdom?
1. Prologue

Phantoms

Final March

Prologue

A young wolf pup sat at the edge of the woods near the human settlement. His dark gray fur masking him in the shadows, and was long enough to hide a collar he wore, made of material thought to be no longer existent. He would be mistaken for a wild beast, but he was far from that. Barely old enough to fend for himself, he was forced to when hunters killed his mother and siblings.

Instead, he had been waiting. This small farm village was quiet as it was restless. The fields were darkening with the coming winter, and a coming threat, one he did not fully understand but the strange being of the spring just outside noted of a Dark Army. The pup had been born just as peace settled, only a few moons back.

This village was about to gain a visitor.

Sure enough, on the night of the first frost, a carriage came into the town. While the new humans were not adorn in anything that the villagers could identify them with, the sight of the injured woman being hustled into the house of the man in charge of the village was enough for the pup. Whatever was happening at the great stone city in the center of the field would be dealt by another, as a whisper of an old spirit touched his ears.

Young as he was, his duty was clear, comfort the woman who had been brought to the village, and stay with her as a loyal companion.

He waited until everyone stepped outside to get more instructions before padding forward, keeping to the setting shadows. As he had hoped, the door was still slightly ajar, and he swiftly moved inside. Following his nose, he carefully moved up the stairs, having to hop slightly as they were a bit big for him. He found the injured woman in the bed, resting on her side. She was far too pale to be healthy. Jumping onto the bed, the wolf pup wedged himself underneath her arm and rested his head near her chest. Her heartbeat soon lulled him to sleep.

...Goddess Plume...

Two phantoms stood in the training grounds of the castle, one watching the repairs, the other watching the knights being trained. At the time, no one could see them.

"Was it predicted it would all happen so soon after Twilight?" the warrior looking spirit asked, turning its attention to its companion.

"No, I would have thought they would have at least a year to recover." the other replied, "but you yourself has shown me how off my dreams can be."

"The fact that you knew what you did when we met was still impressive." the warrior said, "and I applauded convincing Impa to teach you the ways of the Sheikah."

"I have always wanted to be able to defend myself. But neither of us have been able to find peace, it helped you were able to help this ages Hero..."

"but as long as _he_ roamed still, we cannot rest. Hyrule needs to find true peace."

"Without her light, it might as well be for naught."

"Calm yourself, My Lady." the warrior said, "The people already want him overthrown, and are following the visiting King in the efforts to rebuild enough to fight back."

"I'm glad she took after her mother." came the reply. "Will you slay him?"

"If that is what my Lady asks of me."

"Very well, you take care of her father, and I will take care of her."

The single red eye of the warrior glowed brighter. "I will do so proudly, My Queen."

* * *

Here I go again.  
I acutally finished this story last month in a span of two days (June 15-16), but have been working with my parents and rereading it several times myself to give it some editing.

This story has been floating in my head for several years... since a few months after the release of Twilight Princess to be exact. However, over the years it has changed, and only a few core elements remain. But this 'version' I have written came cascading out like someone lifted the dam and it had to be written.

Anyway, I'll stop blabbering. I would appricate helpful reviews and such, and I'll post a chaper once a week, likely on Saturdays.

So with that, Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	2. Chapter 1

MsBBSue - Glad you like it. there is reasoning behind weekly updates, mainly to refresh interest and not pile up updates, the story's only 13 chapters long, i kinda want to entend its life.

As it is, this story is very, very fast paced. it might not see it now, but once more chapters come, it will seem like it.  
Here's the next one.

* * *

Chapter One

Mayor Bo had never seen the material that was around the pup's neck, yet he knew it was an extremely rare type, one that had not been seen since the founding days of the Kingdom. It was one reason why he had his daughter Ilia not disturb him at first.

Still, the arrival of the Crown Princess of Hyrule and the story that the travelers, who revealed themselves as her Royal Guard, brought, disturbed Bo. He knew of Hyrule's supposed King, and what he had done in the past. He wondered what would happen with the Princess here.

"Father, we need to get the bandages changed." Ilia noted.

"I'll go get Uli to help you, I need to talk with Rusl anyway."

It did not take Bo long to find Uli, who was with her and Rusl's infant Daughter. They were blessed to have two children. Informing Uli of what needed to happen, she happily scooped up the child and went over to his house, stating that Rusl was likely at Link's house, storing the Princess' equipment.

As it was, Bo waited outside in the clearing. Rusl's Hawk sat on the railing, which meant that he was indeed inside. Bo was still trying to figure out when the local sword smith gain the bird, even though it still hunted its own food, it remain close to Rusl. The bird called quietly towards the house, and a few moments later Rusl stepped outside.

"Bo! What is it?" the man asked as he climbed down the ladder. He carried with him the green tunic Link wore when he was out and about.

"It is how we are going to go about our guest." Bo said as they walked back to town, the hawk landing on Rusl's shoulder pad.

"We wait and see." Rusl replied, "word is they fear she might have a mild case amnesia, if so leave her in the care of Ilia, after all she knows what it is like, not being able to remember anything."

"I believe Ilia feels obligated to help her, regardless." Bo replied. "It is as if she knows the relationship she and Link had grown had turned into that of siblings, he still loves her, but as a sister."

"If you are thinking there's something between Link and the Princess, you might be thinking a bit too far ahead." Rusl said before they entered the town proper, "I doubt they even know what to think. Link is still trying to find a place where he can fit in, and I think defending Hyrule while she's currently out gives him purpose."

"Perhaps I am thinking too far ahead." Bo replied, "but you cannot deny there is a special kind of bond."

"I think that is because they both are burden by a piece of the Mythical Triforce." Rusl said, "Link mentioned it when I caught up with him, that he seems to have a piece. And everyone knows that in the Royal Family a piece resides."

"I see." Bo finally said as they neared his house.

"Here, have Ilia put this on our guest, it'll help keep her warm, just have her find some leggings to go with it." Rusl said, handing Bo the Tunic.

"Very well." Bo said. He entered his home to find the wolf watching the flame in the fireplace. The little thing looked up at him, and Bo gave him a simple nod before walking up the stairs. Ilia turned to greet her father. "Here, Rusl said to put this on our guest."

"Link's tunic!" Ilia noted, taking it in hand. The two females quickly and carefully removed the cloths the guard had placed on her. Bo noticed that her whole midsection was bandaged.

"How bad is the wound?" he inquired as they slipped the tunic on the unconscious female.

"Looked to be a bolt of a crossbow that sliced right through her." Uli said as they draped the covers over her, "but it was lodged in her, someone pulled it out and bandaged her hurriedly. It stopped the bleeding, and I've stitched her up, now we just need to watch her."

"Should she wake, say nothing, let her tell us." Bo said, "if her memory is missing, as feared, we don't want to startle her."

"Hopefully it won't be like mine." Ilia noted, "It took Link finding objects, such as an idol and even his Horse Call for me to remember."

They sat in silence. Uli turned to the soft pawsteps of the mysterious wolf pup as he climbed back into the bed with the Princess, cuddling up next to her before drifting to sleep. Quietly, Uli took her daughter and left, saying she would be back in the morning to help care for the guest.

...Goddess Plume...

There was not going to be enough time to train all of Hyrule's troops. Link knew that as he glared at the man who claimed to be Hyrule's King. One of the maids had given Link excerpts of one of Zelda's diary's that explained the kind of man this king was, and Link felt disgusted. This man was suppose to be Zelda's father, and ever since he arrived he had not asked for her whereabouts.

Leaving, he headed out to the bar where he caught up with the visiting royalty, King Markus. Markus was the one who warned Link and Zelda of the Dark Army and how they have their eyes set on Hyrule. It was then an imposter in Markus' Royal Guard revealed himself and attacked, leaving Zelda in critical condition, and on Link's order was sent to Ordon. What remained of her own Royal Guard quickly donned on travelers cloths and gather some of her personal belongings before setting off.

"Link." Markus greeted.

"Sire." Link returned, "I must inquire, how do you know the Dark Army?"

"My kingdom was one of the first to be hit, but we managed to survive. I've had spies trail them for years since, and while I've tried to aid the other Kingdoms, it would be far to late. We caught wind of them heading here because of sightings of Hyrule's estranged King, we hope the winter is harsh to give us time."

"Hyrule won't survive without help." Link said, "she was recently decimated, we have only just begun rebuilding, as you can see, the guard isn't up to snuff, and frankly, reading some of Zelda's diary entries, the army seems to have been in decline for the past 10 years."

"Strange, with her as the main ruling body."

"_He_ has made several travel stops here, wrecking anything she had in place." Link replied. Markus sat silent as Telma came and refilled their drinks.

"I shall send word to my army, and have them come. They will help train whatever you have for recruits, and any current members still present, I will not allow for Hyrule to fall, or I'll tarnish my own crown for letting such a magically tuned land fall to waste."

"The magic has faded, but I understand." Link said, shifting his cloak. He wore the red tunic without the armor it had came with, and was waiting for the old Sheikah, Impaz, to break it free of it's strange curse, as the old lady hinted that someone cursed it after the Hero of Time, it's original owner, had died. Link was still impressed he found something of his Great Grandfather's, and was looking to restore the family heirloom. "I'll be back tomorrow night, I've something I need to collect."

"I will be here, working in the shadows." Markus replied as Link stood and left. Fetching Epona from the stables, Link rode out into the fields.

* * *

Again, helpful reviews are wanted, but reviews in general are welcomed.  
Flameshield


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Great Hylia Bridge was a rare masterpiece, still holding much of its original structure from when it was built more then a century ago. Unlike its companion, the Eldin Bridge, the Great Hylia gave a grand view of both the lake underneath and the desert to the west. Link gazed to the desert, where he could just make out the Arbiter Grounds, a mixture of a Prison and a temple. His thoughts briefly traveled to that of his Twili comrade, Midna, and wondered how she fared. He pushed the thoughts away when he heard another horse's neigh behind him. It sounded different though, causing him to halt Epona and gaze back.

Like its rider, the horse was phantom in appearance. Although Link recognized the Hero's Shade, he was surprised to see him.

"No rest for the weary?" Link asked in greeting, pulling the cloak closer to him as the wind picked up briefly.

"How can I find rest when the madman of a King sits in the Princess' throne?" the Shade replied, "Ten years abroad with roughly three visits leaves one to wonder what his plan is."

"Did you know him in life?" Link asked as they trotted along.

"I first met him when he was no more then 3 or 4 years of age, and no wisdom within him."

"And yet he was crowned King?" Link was baffled.

"His parents were killed when he was an older teen, his grandmother was too weary to lead, with no other heir, he was crowned, wed a fair lady of a neighboring land, then when your Princess was about eleven, went abroad." Link figured the shade identified Zelda as such because he himself knew one, stories went that the Hero of Time knew the Princess of that time, and together they convinced her father of Ganondorf's intentions.

"So what do you know of the coming enemy?" Link asked as they veered towards Castle Town.

"Only that it's darkest lord can only be killed by the holiest of Light." the Shade replied, "and that _King_ of yours is somehow aligned with them." the Specter Horse vanished as they dismounted. Link led Epona to the stables. The people seemed awed and uneasy around the Hero's Shade as the duo headed to the southern thoroughfare, where Telma's bar was located, as well as the Resistance Committed and where King Markus had taken up station. They both entered, and the guards who were off duty quickly sat straight.

Link ignored them and went straight to the back room, where King Markus and Ashei were going over training schedules and plans with Auru. They paused when the two heroes entered.

"Who's the ghost?" Ashei asked.

"You may refer to me as the Hero of Time, or Shade." came the specter's reply.

"The magic has faded, huh?" Markus said, gazing at Link. The lad merely smiled.

"I never said completely diminished, just faded." Link replied.

"Auru." the Shade said, gazing at the older man, "I believe we met briefly."

"Seems forever ago now." the old man replied, "I was but a lad exploring the ranch." the Shade nodded as he gazed at the plans they had.

"Let us prepare."

...Goddess Plume...

The feeling of falling was present. The fact she could feel something in the endless darkness was a small improvement. How long had she been trapped in this darkness was one of few thoughts that passed her muddled mind.

Faded nightmares taunted at her, and pain was a consent companion. There was no anchor in the sea of her mind, images flashed to quickly for her to grasp, to recognize. The pain was twofold, the physical, phantom pain her body felt through years of abuse, and the heartache of the lost of love ones. There was no bridge to connect the pain with their assorted memories, as they remain the furthest from her.

So she let herself fall and to be absorbed by the darkness.

"_So easily?_" a voice echoed through the darkness. It was familiar, yet one she had not heard since her youth. Her mind flared, flinching away from such memories, she had long since taught herself to lock those memories away, not wanting to remember. "_Come back to the light, child._"

All feeling faded again. No longer was she falling.

No longer was she aware.

* * *

Please leave a helpful review  
Flameshield


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A layer of snow covered the ground as Ilia carried a bucket of water from the Spring of Ordona, the warm water's magical like property helping to expedite the healing of their guest. Closing the door, she removed her overcoat and shivered slightly. Winter had come faster than expected, and everyone hasten to prepare for it.

Bringing the bucket up, she found Uli already sitting beside the unconscious female, the wolf pup now cuddled with her young child. The villagers had come to calling the pup Rinku, and he responded to it readily enough.

"Is she warm enough?" Ilia asked, setting the bucket down.

"I believe so." Uli said as they carefully undid the bandages. "I also think she's bound to regain consciousness soon, I noticed an increase in eye movement from time to time, usually a sign of dreaming."

"It'll be nice when she wakes, so we don't have to wonder if she'll pull through or not." Ilia said as she carefully cleaned the wound. Ilia could only imagine how it had happen, and a scar of her own throbbed slightly, recalling the feeling of an arrow striking her, which had only happened a season ago. Once clean and dried, they put on clean bandages and slipped the tunic back over them, and the covers over her. She let out an involuntary shiver, which surprised Ilia some.

Just the same, as Ilia gazed over the features of the Princess, she could not see the fact. She looked almost normal, her hair not done up, no tiara or regal dress on, just a normal person who was unlucky enough to have gotten hurt. Uli brushed aside a strain of the Princess' hair.

"It is good to see the color return to her face, she doesn't look so sickly now."

Rinku suddenly jumped over, causing Uli to pull her hand back. At first he nosed the Princess, causing her to moan quietly and trying to hide her face from the light. Rinku was determined though, and suddenly licked her face. She turned back and squinted in the light, staring at the little wolf, who barked happily.

"By the Spirits." Uli breathed, "Ilia, go fix her up some of your herbal tea."

Ilia nodded and headed down the stairs. She had learned the recipe while in Kakariko, Luda had taught her. Everyone in the village enjoyed it, even Link nodded in approval before he left the village. The water was already warm, so she pulled out some mugs and fixed up the tea. She returned upstairs with three helpings, and found that Uli had helped the Princess up so she was sitting. Her blue eyes held much confusion, and the pup was again with Uli's child, his own big blue eyes fixated on their guest.

"Where am I?" she asked in a quiet, raw voice as she accepted the tea.

"You are in Ordon Village." Uli replied, also taking a cup. For a long moment she remained silent, staring at the tea.

"That's... south of Hyrule." she whispered, "I'm from Hyrule... but from where in Hyrule?"

"Do you even remember your name?" Ilia dared to ask as the Princess took a sip of the tea.

"It eludes me." came the reply, "like a curse rooted inside."

"Don't try to hard." Ilia said, placing a hand over the Princess', "you're safe here, take the time to recover, surely your memory will return." all she did was give a small nod before clutching the blanket closer to her.

"Watch over the little one, I'll be right back." Uli whispered to Ilia before heading downstairs and out the door. Ilia watched as the Princess gazed at the tunic she was wearing. While nothing shown in her eyes, Ilia could tell she at least recognized it. After a little while Uli returned with a small basket in her arms, filled with her knitting supplies. The Princess' eyes lit up. "Do you know how to knit?" Uli asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to." came the reply.

And thus the three adults began to play with the yard to pass the time.

...Goddess Plume...

The pecking at the door to the bar was rather bothersome, and thus Telma went over to see what crazed bird would attack her door. Once open, and before Telma could react, a Hawk flew past her shoulder and headed to the back room. Watching as it landed on the empty chair by Link, she realized that it was Rusl's bird. Closing the door, she wandered over to see what was happening. She was still unused to the presence of the Hero's Shade as he stood just out of sight of the main room. King Markus had his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his fists.

"What news from Ordon?" Shad asked.

"Zelda's awake." Link said, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "However, it seems her mind is somewhat muddled, and she cannot recall her name." the Hero's Shade turn his attention to an empty part of the room in quiet thought.

"Least she's gonna live, yeah?" Ashei said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Link agreed, writing out a quick reply and giving it to the Hawk. The bird took it and then looked at Telma. The bartender walked over to the door and opened it, and the bird quickly flew out.

"I swear, ever since that wolf tried to enter here a few months ago, I've noticed the animals seem a lot smarter." Telma noted, turning back to the group. Link was sharing a sly smile with the Shade, who had his arms crossed, a humorous glint in his red-eye.

"Perhaps you just never realized how smart they are." Link finally said, "after all, they are more in tune with the natural world then we are."

"That may be." Telma noted, and though curious about what the lad and the ancient Hero thought was funny, she did not push.

* * *

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The name of Tetra came unbidden, she knew it to be her mother's name, which was assorted with memories she did not want to remember. Yet the people of Ordon needed a name to call her by, and thus she adopted it.

Fragments of memories slowly pieced themselves together in her mind, often from bits of information from the conversations she held with everyone. During the past few days, she had been knitting together a scarf, something to pass the time while the wound she could not yet remember how she got finished healing. She did her best not to dwell to much.

Alone at the time being, her gaze shifted to the gray wolf pup laying in her lap. No one knew where he had come from, but he was blessed by the Goddesses, Bo showed her the collar he wore, and how it was made out of the mythical material known as Goddess Plume, thought to have completely vanish millennium ago. What intrigued Bo the most, is that the pup has grown quite a bit in the few weeks he had taken up a spot next to her, and the collar seemed to have grown with him.

One of his ears twitched lightly as he slept, bringing a rare smile to her face. She petted him as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Letting her face fall neutral, she gazed up and saw Ilia coming up with food.

"Hello, Tetra," Ilia said warmly, setting the tray of food down. There was a slab of raw meat on there, likely for Rinku. "Uli can't come over, her son Colin is slightly feverish."

"Family first," she replied, nudging the wolf awake. He gave a yawn before spotting the beef, and trotting over to it.

"This is a variation of a recipe a good friend of mind got, it's suppose to be made with Reekfish, but we played around with it and found that our catfish work just a well."

"You have mentioned this friend of yours before, is he abroad?"

"You can say that," came the reply, "He's been trying to help the kingdom get back on its feet, after an infestation of monsters riddled the countryside. I don't really know much about it, during that same time I had lost my memory."

"But you regain it."

"After he gather some objects related to everything." Ilia replied. They ate in silence for a few moments. They both heard the door open, and Ilia gazed down the steps. "Father's back."

"This is set to be a rather harsh winter further north." Bo commented, coming up the stairs. "How ya feeling, Tetra?"

"Better every day." came the reply.

"That's good, that's good." he replied before heading back downstairs. Ilia cleaned up the dishes and began to straighten out the small house. The Princess merely laid back down, Rinku cuddling up with her. Images of another wolf danced in her mind, of a wolf and a little imp. They were relativity new memories, a different dark time she had endured.

Suddenly the image of a powerful man appeared before her, with his long flowing robe and crown on his head. As much as she wanted to, she could not get rid of the image of this man, who for years has tainted the land.

After several minutes she finally pushed the image away, and did so before long buried memories surfaced. Instead she focused the sound of arrows gliding through the air, drifting into dreams of when she took up the bow with others. The praise she got with her natural skills, the joy she had in the practice itself.

A time of peace in her chaos.

...Goddess Plume...

The Hero's Shade transverse the castle hidden from sight. As far as he knew the king had not fully asked about why it was in such disrepair, or why the upper floors were missing entirely. He instead headed into the chambers underneath, where Royal Heirlooms rested, thought to never be used again. Here he found the spirit of his Queen, gazing solemnly at a set of Armor, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What of her status?" he asked quietly.

"Her mind is muddled because of a curse. The curse has it so she cannot remember, nor hear, her name being said. While the light spirits may not know how to break it, I do."

"Something tells me it is not something she wants to do."

"Those memories are some of the hardest for her. The abuse she endured, and to watch her mother pass away before her own, young, innocent eyes. Nightmares haunted her for several years, but she somehow learned to repress them, and has such forgotten them to a degree. A small blessing, if we can get her to remember them."

"I seem to recall you saying the only time Tetra called Zelda by her name was on her last breath."

"Indeed it was." the ancient queen turned to the Hero, "But if she can remember who she is, the crown Princess of Hyrule, and remember how to summon the Light Arrows, we can worry about breaking the curse once the army is defeated."

"So why are you here, looking at the armor you never wore?"

"If she's to ride into battle, she'll need protection." she replied, "Have it delivered to the village, it is still in good shape, it only needs to be washed."

"As you wish, My Queen."

* * *

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The foreign Knight Commander spoke Hylian fluently, that was one thing the Ancient Queen noted as she watched him command and train the newest of recruits. They were training in the grounds designated for such events inside the Castle walls, and he wore the armor of the Royal Guard, which allowed him to slip under the radar of Hyrule's King.

Unlike the Hero of Time, she could not manifest herself into the physical realm. Times like this, where she wanted to praise the foreigner for his skills in training, where she wish she could. In the past month, the soldiers of Hyrule had shown vast improvement, even the Hero of Time complimented, saying they might be able to help hold off the coming army.

While the old Queen had learned how to defend herself with the skills of the Sheikah, she was glad that the Royal Guard had taken the time to train her great-granddaughter the ways of sword and archery. Her gaze fell upon one of the better recruits, as he parried away the attack of the Knight Commander and placed the wooden sword at his neck. He praised the lad for his technique, and then explained what occurred to the others.

The atmosphere changed slightly, and she turned her eyes upwards to the battlements, where the King stood, his red robe catching the cold winder breeze. He was not happy with all the training, and she could tell he was trying to formulate a way to either stop it or sabotage it. He gave a disgusted snort before leaving. The atmosphere returned to its calmness, and it was felt by the soldiers.

She continued to watch the soldiers train, listening to the slight accent of the Knight Commander, the only thing that could ever give him away if someone were to realize that his accent belongs nowhere in Hyrule. Although that one female at the bar had an interesting accent, making her wonder where she was from. The Ancient Queen push such thoughts away, there was little time for such stray thoughts.

...Goddess Plume...

Link gazed at the armor the Hero's Shade had brought into the bar. Even with the dust and cobwebs still stuck to it, he could see impressive craftsmanship in the design. Gems of the red, green, and blue adorn it, and the symbols of the Goddesses could be seen, crafting the design. It was a regal armor, yet fit for battle.

"Where did this come from?" Auru asked, just as surprised to see it.

"It was crafted for My Queen, but she never had the need to wear it." the Shade replied. "It should fit the Princess, as she will likely ride into battle with us, only her Light Arrows can slay the Dark Lord who leads them."

"This is starting to make Ganondorf look like cakewalk." Link said as he pulled out a rag and began to wipe off some of the dust.

"There are times where I wonder if Ganondorf was the true threat of this era." the Shade noted. Link gazed up confused, but it was Shad who explained.

"It has been noted that when a Daughter is born into the Royal Family, an old Legend is fulfilled, the Hero of Time's Queen was named Zelda as well."

"Is the name Zelda fitted for all Royal Females born?" Link asked.

"It appears as such, before the Hero of Time, most Princess' knew the hero as a childhood friend, and after they fulfilled their roles, he often takes a seat next to her as the Master of the Royal Guard."

"I remained in close contact with my Queen after I had returned to Hyrule." the Shade said, "after my wife passed on and our child taking over the ranch, I moved into the castle to fulfill that role, and gifted the armor you now wear." the Shade gazed at Link for a long moment, "However, at some point I lost contact with my son, and it was not until you wore the old Hero's Garb that I could reunite with my Kin."

"You make it sound like the green tunic wasn't yours." Link said with a grin.

"Not the one you wore." the Shade replied, which surprised Link. "But enough of that, see to it the armor is clean and ready, while my Queen would like it delivered now to Ordon, I think it would be best to wait, you will likely be sent for, and when that time comes bring it with you."

"Right." Link said as Ashei brought over some water and a rag of her own. Together they began to clean up the century old armor. "I wonder how the sword I ordered is coming along."

"I shall go and see for you, Master Link." Auru said, standing up, "I am in need of a stretch anyway." Link gave a nod in appreciation.

* * *

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Princess sat in front of the fireplace, Rinku at her feet, finishing up the scarf she had been knitting since she woke up several weeks ago. She was currently alone in the house, the other two who have kept her the most company had to go get some things for her. Ilia had said that she had been inside for too long, and was eager to get her out and see the village. The thought made the Princess smile, as she had felt slightly restless in the recent week, which her wound finally healed.

Just as she finished the scarf, the door opened and both Ilia and Uli, with her daughter, entered the mayor's home. She gave them a greeting as Rinku jumped up. He had grown quite big since his arrival, but was still a small animal.

"Here we go, Tetra," Uli said, holding out a turtleneck cotton shirt and a pair of leggings to match. "I've been working on these for about two weeks, they should fit you nicely, and you can still wear that tunic over them."

"Thank you," she replied, slipping out of the tunic and quickly dressing. The leggings were made to cover the feet, which she thought was quite nice, something that she would have to tell the maids. She paused slightly, wondering where that thought had come from before resuming dressing. Before reaching for the tunic, Ilia came over.

"Here, Rusl's been cleaning and fixing up these boots, they are yours."

The knee-high leather boots were rather simple in design, in fact the only thing that decorated it was a small trio of triangles right above the sole of the boots, which clearly had been replaced recently. The leather was well-worn, however, as her feet slipped in and settled in perfectly. As she put the green tunic back on, Uli picked up the scarf and quickly tied off the yarn.

"Oh, we should do her hair up," Ilia suddenly said as she raced up the stairs. A moment later she returned with some string and a brush, and sat the Princess on a stool in front of the fire. While slightly startled by Ilia's sudden excitement, she found herself settling in, like she was use to being pampered like this, and the thought of the maids returned.

_"My, look how long her hair is getting!"_

_ "We should do it up special, something that makes her like her ancestors, but still her own."_

_ "Then these bits of hair go over here!"_

_ "I know how to individualized her, do a half braid back there."_

"Well Uli, how's it look?" shaken from her thoughts, the Princess realized that a mirror was before her in Uli's hands while the older woman nodded. The image before her made her realized that the way they did her hair was reminiscent of how she always had it done, right down to the half braid in the back.

"You've done a fine job," Uli replied, as she could see the recognition in the Princess' eyes.

"I was 16 when I adopted this style," the Princess suddenly said, standing up, "a pair of maids fussing on how to make me similar yet different to my ancestors."

"It's certain something that fits you the best, but I think that's because of the darker hair," Uli said, "frame's your face better." that caused a smile to appear on the Princess' face.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the village." Ilia said, grabbing the Princess' arm and leading her outside.

It was not that cold out, but the chill of winter could be felt. As the snow crunched under their feet, it took a moment for the Princess' eyes to adjust to the light. It was always brighter in the winter, with the sun reflecting off the snow-covered ground. Rinku had followed them out, and was now playing with the other animals around the village.

The village itself was not that big, looking left showed a few houses, and looking right showed a path, and the heading above it said that it was a ranch of sorts. Ilia noted her gaze, and guided her up to the ranch itself. Inside the fenced off area, the snow was already packed rather hard into the ground from the wandering Goats. The Princess reached out and touched one of them.

"Things have been quiet and calm since the start of autumn," Ilia noted softly, "the goats were skittish early summer, something had them spooked for a while."

"Mid-spring to late summer were some of the darker months Hyrule's seen," the Princess muttered, standing up. "Shall you introduce me to the rest of the villagers?"

"Sure thing, let's go."

Before they had gotten to far, the children of Ordon were throwing snowballs at Ilia. One smacked the Princess in the shoulder, and while the children were scared at first, her playful grin calmed them as she picked up a handful of snow and packed it up, throwing it at them. The exercise did her good as the day quickly faded, the snowball fight had shifted into making snow creations, mainly snowman but the oldest boy, Colin, had made a horse resting on its legs.

"You have one heck of an arm," Rusl noted as the children went home.

"Perhaps related to my Archery skill,." she noted, "I used to shoot a lot, especially when I was stressed."

"A fine skill to have, I know few archers who are good at what they do. One is a fine young lady, deadly with an arrow as she was with a blade, her name's Ashei."

"That's a name I know I don't know."

"I figured as much, but she's really nice, once you see past her manner of speech. Grew up in the mountains, was even fascinated by Snowpeak, last I heard she's still trying to understand the mountain."

A strange sound echoed from the woods, causing both to turn in that direction. She longed for a bow in her hands as Rusl took a step forward.

* * *

hmmm... i don't really like how i ended this, but i also don't know how to change it without affecting the end of the next chapter where it is kinda resolved... oh well

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ever since his adventure, Link had been able to speak with his horse, Epona, on a deeper level then before. When Zelda granted him a stall for Epona to be put in, he quickly grew acquainted with her personal horse, Shadowfur. Shadowfur was a pure white horse with a black mane and tail, and was a gentle stallion.

Through Epona, Link realized the two horses liked each other. He would have let them be together, but with the recent events he kept them in separate stalls right next to each other.

Today, however, the chestnut mare was speaking of something else. It spoke of a spirit who said she needed to head back to Ordon.

"Ordon, huh, does this mean I'm stuck with Shadowfur?" Epona snorted and gave him a knowing look. "Alright, alright, you know the way, but I hope you know what you're doing." Link said as he guided Epona out of the stables. Epona gave a confident nay, and when Link let her go, she took off in a fast gallop. Once he saw her off, he turned to find the Hero's Shade standing there.

"Just like her ancestor, fast as the wind." he noted.

"Lemme guess, the horse you were riding was Epona's grandparent?"

"Our horses share the same name, just as females born into the Royal Family, just as you and I." came the reply.

"Not surprising." Link commented as they walked into the training area. Some were practicing archery, others swords. Even members of the Royal Guard was brushing up on their skills. The two found a spot, and both drew out their swords, Link was still wishing he had his new one, but dealt with the Ordon Sword. The Hero's Shade did not bother with his shield, and the two began a rather lazy spar. "Question, is there another spirit working alongside you?"

"Indeed, it is My Queen, do you think I would have gotten the armor without her permission." the Shade replied, "however, she cannot take physical form, the only thing bounding her to this realm still is the fact that this King is still alive and trying to rule this land."

"Must have been her that spoke to Epona." Link noted as he moved into a Back Slice.

"More than likely, she's trying to help your Princess recall certain events, mainly her role as Princess and the summoning of the Light Arrows." the Shade said, blocking Link's attack. "She's already recalled much, but we are running out of time."

"How long do you reckon?" Link asked, blocking a vertical slash.

"The King rode out only last week." the Shade noted, "So I'd guess not very long." Link scowled slightly. The King had ridden out just as King Markus' army arrived to help defend Hyrule, and no one had noticed it but the Hero's Shade, who was likely told by his Queen.

There was no time left, and what started as a harsh winter was slowly turning into spring. "Hmph, Winter's come and gone quickly this year." Link said as he ducked under a horizontal slash.

"A Hylian winter, though harsh, is often short." the Shade replied as the two locked blades. Link briefly flashed back to his duel with Ganondorf, and did his best to overpower the Shade as he did the Evil Lord. Pushing him back, Link landed several hard blows to the rather surprised specter, causing him to fall on his back, and with a mighty jump and a battle cry, went for the ending blow. The Shade managed to deflect the sword with his arm as Link landed on top of him, and the two locked eyes. "Well executed." he praised and Link stood and offered a hand. Link gave a sheepish smile.

"I got a little caught up, that's how I defeated Ganondorf."

"I figured it was similar to a battle you had, your eyes hinted seeing a different environment."

With that, the two decided they had enough and left, and the training grounds never changed pace.

...Goddess Plume...

"Monkeys." Talo had said.

It had been two weeks since the strange sound, which turned out only to be the Monkeys messing around with the other animals of the forest. While the Princess had been on edge like Rusl, reflecting back she realized there was nothing to be worried about, the atmosphere had remained calm.

As it was, she and Rinku found themselves at the nearby Spirit Spring, watching the small healing fairies fly around aimlessly. It was certainly a peaceful get away from the village, and it gave her time to think.

Certain details seem to have tried to hint at who she was, maids scurrying around her, elaborate dresses, even training with men in light training armor. A snort of a horse startled her, and she turned to find a beautiful chestnut mare standing there. A moment passed before the horse walked over, and she raised her hand up. The horse pressed her nose into the offered hand.

"Epona?" Ilia's voice chimed in. The horse glanced back at the younger female. "What are you doing here?" the horse turned back to the Princess, and nudged her slightly.

The name was familiar. There were memories that wanted to surface, but they did not come. "Your friend's horse?" she ventured to guess, and Ilia nodded. "Ilia, what's his name?" she asked, it had been something the younger female had avoided to tell her for quite some time. It was Rusl's voice that answered when Ilia remained quiet.

"Epona belongs to Link." he said, stepping around the corner. Her gaze turned to the young wolf pup, but she did not see him.

"Link, hero chosen by the Goddesses..." she muttered quietly, her gazed lifted up to Epona, "You carried us on the field, against Ganondorf." the horse gave what appeared to be a nod. Her gazed returned to Rusl and Ilia. "I was wounded when a visiting King came to warn us of a coming army, one of his guardsmen was masquerading, and hit me with a bolt..."

"My lady..." Rusl said, and she gazed at him, "you remember who you are."

"I am the Crown Princess of Hyrule, tell me, has my father been around?"

"Link said that for a while he was at the castle, but has since vanished." Rusl replied as they walked down the path back to the village. "I can send word to him, and he could be down here in a day or two."

"Do so." she replied, "Ilia, can you do something for me?" the Princess inquired after Rusl walked away.

"What?"

"Say my name." she asked. She watched Ilia for a long moment, lips moved, but she heard no sound. It caused her to frown.

"Is something wrong, Tetra?" Ilia asked.

"This curse affects more than my memories." came the reply.

* * *

Still not completely satisfied with the ending of this chapter, but I cannot really think of another way to write it out... well i can think of ways but they all flee when i tried to edit this chapter, so this will have to suffice for now.

Would also like to give a little shout-out to  x, and her story A Hundred Memories, it's about the memories Zelda recalls, before and eventually during Twilight Princess, as she is being crown queen, and it's an interesting read.

anyway, please leave a review.  
Flameshield


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"They are bound to come from the east, they will miss Kakariko, but that field will become the main battleground." King Markus said as they gazed at the map.

"So place a unit at the north end of the Eldin Bridge, and another in this passageway to the south." Link suggested, placing two small statues on the table.

"Have a unit in the field, showing that we are waiting, sandwich them as they come into the field." Markus said, placing a third statue on the table.

"The unit in the passage will be your men, Markus, led by Link himself, I will take the Princess' Royal Guard to the North and meet her there, and in the field shall be a good mix of the two groups, lead by a Knight Commander from both our armies." the Hero's Shade said. Markus nodded in agreement. "We must be ready by tomorrow night."

"We will be, I'll go make sure Zelda's ready, get her caught up on what's she missed." Link said. Ashei walked over, holding the armor warped up in cloth.

"Ride swift," she said, and Link nodded. As he made for the door, Auru was coming in, holding a sword in his hand.

"Ah good, I caught you before you left," the old man said, handing Link the blade. "They just finished it, and took the time to sharpen it for you." again Link nodded before heading out of the castle. He made his way quickly over to the stables, and found Shadowfur already saddled up. While curious, Link merely placed the armor behind the saddle and got up. "Lets go buddy." he said, guiding the horse out of the stables. Once clear, Link picked up the pace.

He had until tomorrow's twilight to have Zelda ready to go, for even on Epona, it would take much of the night to wrap around Hyrule's large field, and to make sure not to cross paths to be sighted by anyone, they would have to take the long way.

Shadowfur proved to be just as strong as Epona was, and likely just as fast. By the time night had settled, they were working their way through the forest path towards the bridge that connected his home to the land of Hyrule. They passed the spring, which was empty, and continued to where his house was. Epona was at her usual post, gnawing at the grass. Link dismounted Shadowfur and grabbed the armor, and warningly told the white stallion to behave before walking into the village.

Even with the late hour, the villagers were restless. At first no one saw him walking up, but when a young wolf suddenly looked in his direction, so did everyone else.

"No one told me you had gain a pet wolf." Link said in greeting to Zelda.

"I think it was because they did not know what to make of him." she replied, she crossed her arms with a sly smile, "but certainly this isn't my first pet wolf." while the villagers watched, they were slightly confused by her comment. Link merely shook his head.

"Glad to see your memory's mostly intact, I know you still cannot recall or hear your name."

"What's been happening?"

"No one's listen to your father, the Hero's Shade's been helping us plan an attack, King Markus has his army here, and they've helped train yours." Link replied, setting the armor down. "There's not much time left, we need to be set by tomorrow night, and be ready to attack that following day."

"That's not a lot of time..."

"Hero's Shade didn't think this would come so quickly, that we'd have at least a year to prep." Link said, "Get what sleep you can, we need to ride out by twilight."

...Goddess Plume...

It was early afternoon when she had returned from her bath with Ilia, and was now dressed in a fresh dress that had been with her personal items that her Royal Guard had brought. It was a deep crimson, to match Link's Armor and her kingdom's colors of red and gold. The armor she was to wear was made to be worn with a dress such as she had on, even had specialized gauntlets to place over her long gloves.

Link helped her into the armor, strapping it in place as she fiddled with those gauntlets. Rusl approached with a rapier in his hands, complete with its own thin sheath. She gladly took it from him and drew it partway out.

"Sturdy little blade, nicked me a few times."

"It has served me well." she replied. The time he spoke of was one she had no control over. With one last tug, Link allowed her to test her movement, before they both nodded in agreement. He then pulled out one final item, her tiara, which had not been with her gear. It had recently been cleaned, and the gems reflected the light gently. Link approached and lifted his arms up, and she lowered her head some, and felt as the familiar weight of the tiara rested once again on her head. Turning to the people of Ordon, she gave a sad smile.

"Be strong, Tetra." Ilia said, "we were honored to help you recover."

"I know that." the princess replied, "it just has been so long since I've been in the company of such wonderful people." her voice wavered slightly, but she quickly composed herself.

"Know this," Bo said, walking forward, "should you ever need an escape from your duty for a short while, you are more then welcome to come here."

"Thank you, Bo."

"Come, we need to ride soon."

"Link! You better be safe out there too!" Ilia said, then rushed forward and hugged him.

"I will be. Take care of everyone here." Link said, returning the hug. When they parted, Link lead the Princess out of the village. When they got to the horses, they both took the reigns and merely walked along the forest path. "Epona has my bow and quiver of arrows." Link said as they walked, "I just hope that it can handle a Light Arrow."

"It should." she replied, "Assuming this is the same bow as the Hero's Shade."

"With the ruckus the Gorons were making, I'm sure it is, Hero's Bow and everything." Link replied. The young wolf bounded ahead of them, then paused and turned around.

"Go to Kakariko, wait for us there." the Princess ordered. The wolf barked once, then bounded down the path and out of sight. Link reached slowly around and wrapped his hand around hers, and she gripped it loosely.

Before they knew it, they were at the entrance to the field. The sun was still setting, and both knew there was little time left. Link gazed at the Princess, and saw the fear. He pulled her into a loose hug, and she gripped him tightly.

"Be strong, and just picture Zant and Ganondorf's faces when you do battle." Link whispered softly. As they parted, his hand lingered on her face, and hers reached up to cradle it. Her eyes searched his for something.

"Be strong, my wolf." she whispered back, it brought a smile to Link's face, and he leaned in and lightly touched her lips with his. She returned it just as lightly before they parted.

"Go the long way around to the North end of Eldin Bridge, the Hero's Shade is waiting for you there." Link said as he mounted her personal horse. She turned and mounted Epona. "She should know where she's going if you are uncertain."

"See you in the battle." Zelda said, and the two raced into the night.

* * *

Please Leave a Review,  
Flameshield


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

With the command of the lady he was watching, Rinku took off into the woods to head to the placed called Kakariko. He would not have known where that was if it was not for the other animals of the wilds. It was a hawk that directed him east, past the wooden bridge and on the path with the open gate.

Rinku had not realized just how big the land was, having been tucked away in Ordon for the past couple of months. He did not let that get to him, however. As he traveled, he briefly saw the man with the wolf like eyes gallop pass on the white horse. The man gazed at him and nodded, before they pulled away and headed more north.

Slipping past the gate, he padded along the path. Ahead of him was a spring, much like the ones back in the woods. Taking a tentative look around, he saw the town was around the corner opposite of the spring. Not wanting to go into town, he backed up and found an opening, that upon following it lead up to a lip over the spring. Finding it a nice place to lay down, he did just that and watched the townsfolk, large beings he figured to be the Gorons that the children often talked about, and other humans.

Just on the edge of his senses came a being. Looking around, he saw the shimmer. Honing his senses, he found that it was the spirit that had protected him and blessed him with his collar. The spirit woman knelt and petted him.

"Soon, let us be patient together," she said. Rinku yawned, and settled his head on his paws, and closed his eyes.

...Goddess Plume...

His bow now rested on her person, and the quiver resting on her right hip. He had a rather large quiver, carrying around 100 arrows at any given time. As Epona raced through the night, the Princess watched her surroundings. How long has it been since she last had a chance to see the countryside, or visit any of the races. Here she was, about to lead an army into battle, and yet she was certain the Gorons and Zora had been left alone.

Thinking back, she knew that the Zora's at least were bound to still be recovering. The lost of their own queen had startled them. She felt for Ralis, the young Zora king, for she sat in his same predicament, young and in charge. As for the Gorons, they could readily help, but from what she had gathered, they were being left out on purpose.

Perhaps it had to do with the visiting kingdom and army.

As Epona navigated the path, the Princess thought back to just before they went their separate ways, and how he had kissed her. While in Ordon, she felt close to him wearing his tunic, but since Ilia never said his name, she could never understand why the scent on the tunic calmed her. Anytime he was mentioned, she felt a longing.

It also left her confused inside. She did not fully understand the emotions swirling around her. Her stay in Ordon had shown her what it was like to be loved, as they treated her as one of them even know they knew she was the Princess. It reminded her of the people of her Kingdom, how they, according to the maids, loved her. She returned their care by looking out for them, but the meaning of love was strange for her considering how her father had treated her.

She cleared her head as they exited a chasm into a clearing, where a group of horses were already gathered. Epona slowed and trotted through them. She recognized them as her Royal Guard, and they all greeted her warmly. Epona nosed her way through until she stood next to the Hero's Shade, who sat on his own horse, skeletal in appearance.

"Princess," he greeted.

"Shade," she replied, shivering slightly in the cool air.

"You and I have one goal only," he said, his red-eye gazing across the bridge, "you are to strike the darkest lord with a Light Arrow, and I am to slay your father."

"He's never been my father, just the man who helped bring me into this world," she growled.

"Of course," Shade replied.

"Make his a quick one, he doesn't deserve a slow death," she commented. The Hero's Shade gazed at the Princess, realizing she was mostly talking about when her mother had died, and yet was refusing to see the images.

"He won't even realize he is dead," he replied. She gave a nod to show she heard, but remained silent.

Stars slowly began to vanish as the morning light began to take over the sky. The Princess drew out her rapier and held it at her side. Epona shifted with anticipation, eager to go. The Dark Army had already advanced on the crew waiting for them on the field. Still she waited, watching the sky, waiting for the first rays of morning. Her Royal Guard set themselves up, two abreast, ready to charge.

The long hour finally past, and she saw the glint of a blade far south. She lifted up her own blade, and watched it catch the morning light. A horn let out, a low, powerful sound.

"For Hyrule!" the Princess cried out, and Epona reared up, and then charged forward. Behind her, the guard let out their own battle cry, and the ancient bridge felt more horses pound against its stone then it ever had.

* * *

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As they entered the field, they grew wide. The Hero of Time could see a look of surprise resting on the features of the first life he took, whether it was from the group or his ghostly form, he did not care. After the Princess struck several of the Dark Army, she shifted to the bow, and showed the impeccable aim she had.

He knew from experience that archery on horseback was not easy, it took him many years to become able enough to do what she was doing effortlessly, and from what he heard from the Royal Guards, she rarely took weapons upon her horse, and only rode him. Link had mentioned that she admitted that the first time she shot off a horse was during the battle against Ganondorf. She had kept it simple, keep right behind the Evil Lord and she would be able to strike.

He cleared his thoughts quickly and broke from the charge line, as had many others. While seeking his quarry, he struck those of the Dark Army with a sure strike, if they did not die by his blow, they would fade soon enough.

Some grew fearful when others try to fell his horse, and he merely gazed at them with his one red-eye. How could they defeat what was already dead, and as they began to realize that they tried to flee him, only to either be outpaced by his horse, or found by another of his side. He gave a nod to the knight of the other kingdom, who returned it before they parted ways and back into the fray.

On the edge of the main struggle, the Hero took in the sight. The Princess was darting around the outside, firing off arrows. If one of them got to close, she would draw out her sword and struck solidly. Taking the blade into his off-hand, the Shade raced up next to Link and the two began to act as one. Once the wave was clear of Link, the two gave each other a nod before the Shade raced into the heart of the advancing enemy, where another round was coming forth.

This group was better armed and protected, but that did not bother him. The land itself had not seen as much magic as back in his day, the fabric itself was just as strong, and he turned the shield of Nayru's Love into a deadly projectile. Scattering the advancing unit, he wrapped around and went to the Princess' side, summoning two crystal like objects. One was red and warm to the touch, the other was a clear blue and cool to the touch.

"What are these?" she had asked as he filled her emptying quiver.

"Touch an arrow tip to it, and it shall become either the fire or ice arrow," he replied, striking a foe. "their magic is still as strong as ever." hesitant but determined, she placed a tip on the fire crystal, then launched it a good 75 meters away. The two watched as her target scream as the flames engulfed him.

"Impressive," she replied.

"Have fun," Shade said before charging off. He began to use another of his magics he gain during his adventures, Din's Fire. He had long since altered how it once had worked, and could send explosions into the squads of enemies. He would occasionally double cast, using Nayru's Love to defend allies while Din's Fire burned into the enemies.

He long since lost track of time, so caught up in the battle. He was certain the others were in the same boat. The wear and tear was setting in as the sun passed its peak, with the consent arrival of fresh, new waves, the stamina of the foreign knights and Hyrule's knights was slowly vanishing. Had his appearance still carried his skin, the Shade's lips would have been drawn into a thin line. This was how this Dark Army won, with fresh troops always marching in. Placing himself next to the Princess, he gripped his sword firmly. Even she was feeling the burden of the consent fighting.

"We cannot keep this up," she said, watching the battle.

"I am well aware," he replied, "there seems to be no end."

"King Markus did say they were large in size," another female said, coming up on the other side of the Princess. "I've sent a hawk to see if there is an end."

"How are we to understand a hawk?" the Princess asked.

"Link has a strange way with animals," she replied.

"Then we should go to Link's sid-" the Hero cut himself off when he spotted his target ride into the field. "Ashei, go to Link's side, Princess, prepare yourself, I believe the end is neigh." he said, changing his mind, "Hyiah!"

Repositioning himself so he was standing in the seat of the saddle and holding the reigns in his right hand, he charged right for the King of Hyrule. Once within range, he leaped from his mount and tackled the man off his own steed and into the ground. His horse went off on its own to trample over others while the king's steed took off running.

"Bah!" the king grunted, but quickly climbed to his feet, only to gaze upon the Hero's Shade. "Who are you?"

"A friend of your Grandmother's," he merely replied, drawing his blade, "Once was the Master Knight of the Royal Guard, but by the time you came, age had long settled in."

"Piff, you're but a ghost, why should I be scared of you?"

"I do believe I knocked you off your horse." the king gave a weak battle cry and charged forward, aiming a thrust into the Hero's Shade. He merely stood there, his red-eye gazing at the King. With a solid punch, he pushed the man away. "You are a disgrace to this country." with a swift movement, he grabbed the king by his receding hair, and spun him to face the Princess, who had found her target. "Leave this world knowing you failed." he said, his blade biting into the King just as the Princess let loose the Arrow of Light.

The light released blinded everyone on the field, but the Hero of Time knew that Hyrule had won.

* * *

Please leave a Review  
Flameshield


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Falling. Again she was falling through darkness, sinking into her own mind. Yet this time she was not alone. Prying open her eyes, she twisted about, looking for the other that was there, only to briefly see a memory play out, her youthful self, running through the halls, sneaking into the room of her Mother.

"No, I don't want to live that nightmare again." she whispered. A ghostly hand touched her arm, and she turned to see her Great Grandmother, dressed as she was during her training of the Sheikah Arts.

"Child, I know that, but it is the only way to break the curse, for you to hear and remember your own name."

"You never saw what _he_ did to her!" she said, her voice breaking. "You never saw her after she died, he rid the body before you could, but..."

"Shh, shh." the Ancient Queen whispered, holding the Princess close. "That is why I will stand by you now, but you need to hear her last words, it'll break the curse, I promise you."

Tears had slipped out of her eyes, but slowly, she allowed herself to turn back to the window with the memory. She did not want to do this, but if her Great Grandmother was going to be there, then maybe...

_ She knew all the secret paths, and the maid halls. She knew how to reach her mother when her father closed the room off. With quiet and sure steps, she soon reached the room._

_ There, on the unadorned bed with nothing but a thin sheet covering her frail and sickly body, was her mother. She knew not what was wrong with her mother, she was just a small four-year old, and father never did anything to help her._

_ "Mommy?" she called softly, tiptoeing over to the bed._

_ "Ah, my child, is that you?" her voice was raspy and weak, but still held all the love she had for her only child. "So glad you came." her hand reached out and rubbed her child's hair, before gently grasping her little hands._

_ "Why are you so sick?" she had asked._

_ "I wish I knew myself, but your father sends for no medic."_

_ "But why, I don't understand."_

_ A coughing fit racked her mother's frail body, and when she recovered her breathing was even weaker. "My child, do not fret over me, and never become like your father."_

_ "Mommy..."_

_ "Be strong, Zelda, I love you."_

_ Her eyes closed, her hand fell limp. No longer did she breathe the air. Several times the child tried to wake her mother, but to no avail. The door suddenly slammed open, and she spotted her father entering. He gave her only one glance before looking upon the mother's form._

_ "Bitch finally died, about time." he said, drawing forth a short blade. The child backed away from the bed and headed for the maid entrance, hiding there, but unable to tear her eyes from the scene. Her father suddenly started to attack the dead body, mauling it to bits, blood spattering everywhere, and only glee on his face. Fearful of what he would do to her, she raced off down the maid passageways._

_ A swirl of other images took root, of the various times she had been struck by her father, and how she sought refuge with the maids._

She finally tore herself out of the wave of nightmarish memories, again being cradled by her Great Grandmother. Nothing was said, the Ancient Queen merely rocked Zelda until she drifted back into a deep sleep and faded from the darkness of her own mind. The image of seeing her granddaughter-in-law mauled as she was so soon after passing away had disturbed the Queen, and now she understood why the young Zelda sought a way to repress the memories, and why she never wanted to relive them.

The Ancient Queen found herself back at Eldin's Spring, the Hero's Shade standing next to her, and Link letting Zelda rest in his lap as they sat in the spring.

"You are perturbed." the Hero noted.

"Not only did she see Tetra die, she saw _him_ destroying the body. No wonder no one was allowed in that room for months to come. He was having special persons clean it."

"That explains why she dislikes reliving the memories."

"Very much so." the Ancient Queen gave a quiet sigh. "let us wait until they wake before we depart for good."

"That we shall."

* * *

Please leave a review, only one more chapter left.  
Flameshield


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Zelda?"

Link's voice slowly brought her out of her dreamless sleep. After having to endure reliving the death of her mother and what her father had done afterward, she had been allowed to drift away.

"C'mon Zelda, open your eyes," Link said softly, his voice calm.

Holding back a sigh, Zelda managed to open her eyes. Up above was the clear night sky, the full moon glowing bright and proud. Looking around, she realized that they were resting in the spring of Eldin, and Link himself was under the small waterfall itself. She gazed up at his face, as he gazed down at her.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said, a smile on his face.

"How long have we been here?"

"Awhile, at first I was worried, but Shade informed me that his Queen was merely helping you," Link replied.

"My Great Grandmother," she said softly.

"Seems both our great grandparents helped us in this battle," Link commented.

"So it would seem," she replied before pushing herself up into a seated position. Link quickly got to his feet, and shook out the numbness in his legs before offering Zelda a hand. She took it and picked herself up. It was then she noticed that she no longer wore her armor. She soon saw it by the Shaman, along with Link's armor and all their weapons. They got out of the water, and their cloths quickly dried. "where's the Hero's Shade?"

"Hard to say." Link said, "he may be hidden from the eye, or he may have finally passed on. I haven't seen him since night settled in."

The young wolf suddenly appeared, rubbing up against Zelda's leg and looking up at her, tongue hanging out, tail wagging. Zelda knelt down and scratched it behind the ears. She wanted to say how much he seemed like Link when he had been a wolf, but kept the comment to herself, not many knew that Link had been a wolf.

"You gonna keep him?" Link asked, also kneeling down to pet him.

"He seems determined to stay by my side," Zelda replied, "I'm sure I can fit him a place in the castle." she then sighed softly. "it's good to hear my name again." Link smiled softly.

"Come, they have a place for us in the inn, let's get some more sleep before we head back to the castle and relieve King Markus from watch." the slowly headed in that direction, but Zelda had her head down as the Gorons moved quickly and rather quietly to move their things inside. "What's wrong, Zelda?"

"Don't let me be alone tonight," she whispered.

"You won't be," Link replied as they entered.

...Goddess Plume...

She wore her cloak as they entered Castle Town, her hood up to hide her face. It was not because she was trying to hide from her people, but that she was not yet ready to face them. Much had happen the past few months that still had her a little unsteady. When people tried to approach, Link kindly turned them away as he guided her to the castle. Once past the main doors to the courtyard, she lowered her hood. They entered the castle and down several halls before reaching where King Markus had resided when Hyrule's king left.

"Princess Zelda, it is good to see you well," he greeted, extending his hand. She grasped it and gave him a curtsy, to which he bowed.

"I must thank you for taking care of my men while I had been recovering," Zelda said.

"It was my fault you were injured, for not keeping a sharp eye on my own men, but we have little to worry about, now that you have slain the man in charge of that army."

"That is true." Zelda replied, "What will you do now?"

"Go back to my land, I've been gone long enough, and my wife has recently caught ill."

"Treat her well." Zelda whispered as he headed to the door. He gazed back, slightly confused, but said nothing about it.

"Farewell, Princess Zelda, perhaps our lands will meet again."

"Farewell, King Markus."

In silence, Link and Zelda stood in the room. It was quiet, only the crackle of dieing flames could be heard. After several moments, both left, walking down the halls until they were underneath. Zelda soon began to lead until they entered a chamber with two tombs. Zelda ran a hand along the engravings of one of them. Link stayed at her side, reading what was there.

"This is your grandmother's tomb," Link noted.

"The other one is the Hero of Time's," Zelda said, "for the longest time I used to come down here, but when things began to decline some a few years back, I haven't been down here."

"Things will only get better." Link noted.

"I know."

When they returned to the ground floors, they went outside. There they found Rinku sitting at the foot of the steps, his tail curled around his paws. Behind him stood two figures, the Hero's Shade and the Ancient Queen.

They said nothing. The Queen gave a small smile, and the Hero gave a nod, before a breeze picked up and they began to fade away, like dust off an old tome. Rinku then stood and climbed the steps, looking up at Zelda and Link, his tongue sticking out.

And as they went back inside, Zelda could hear her mother's voice.

_"Be strong, Zelda, I love you."_

* * *

And thus ends the tale. I hope everyone who has read enjoyed it.  
Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
